Lost
by DoubleDark
Summary: Shibuya Yuuri, a highschool student finds himself lost and isolated in the depths of a dark and strange woodland. After finding a sleeping blonde, he discovers there may be a purpose to his situation. Romance, adventure, chapter updates every weekend.
1. Prologue: Morning light

The deafening sound of heavy rain brought the soaked, confused boy to his senses. He was lost, in a daze, his vision impaired. Thick, dark mist prevented any sight beyond a few foot ahead. He gripped his coat to his chest and proceeded forward dragging his feet through the mud and grit, seeking any shelter from the unforgiving, relentless storm. As he approached a large blackened tree, a small figure slumped against the trunk drew into focus.

"Hello?" He loudly exclaimed. Anticipating any sign of reply.

Slightly alarmed by the lack of response he quickly ran over to the boy. At first glance he caught the sight of a familiar crimson coloured school jacket, the boy must have been in the year below him judging by his small size. He lowered his head to the boys lips, intently listening for any sign of life. Relief flooded through his body as the gentle yet uneven hot breath caressed his cheek. He removed his own coat and draped it over himself and the boy, pushing the smaller boys face into his chest, preventing any heat from escaping their makeshift blanket. The sound of the boys calmed breathing, lulled him into unconsciousness.

He woke in to the soothing sounds of the birds chiming, the storm had run its course, leaving behind destruction in every direction he looked.

He was in a small open glade in what seemed like a large forest judging by the sheer size of the enormous surrounding trees. Each time the wind would pass, leaves descended to the floor with a calming grace, some landing in small pools of water on both sides of him, gentle waves would materialise from the impact causing tiny ripples to expel outwards.

The dull yet stunning morning light shone through small gaps in the dense foliage above, illuminating the small figure who was nestling into his chest. The wind blew through the boys soft blonde locks, revealing an angelic face, graced with smooth, pale skin. Beautiful, vibrant green eyes slowly opened and stared, wincing at the morning light.

Blushing, he quickly released his grip on the boy removing them from their almost intimate position.

"S-sorry." he said in a nervous voice, "I-I'm Yuuri." He continued.

The other boy simply moaned and clasped his head, clearly he was in pain.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, his voice hoarse, thick with worry.

"Mmmh, yeah." The blonde replied, nestling his head back into Yuuri's chest. Yuuri gently ran his fingers through the boys blonde locks in an attempt to calm him.

"What's your name?" Yuuri asked again, trying to establish the extent of his injuries. To his surprise the blonde haired boy simply wrapped his hands around Yuuri's neck and closed his eyes, reverting to a state of sleep.

Yuuri sighed, wrapping his arms under the boy, pushing him onto the floor next to him, he desperately needed to find help...

A/N: This is the start of my first ever fan fiction! I have tried to polish it as much as I could before uploading but if any mistakes remain: please let me know. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!

I will upload one chapter a week every Friday until completion.


	2. Chapter one: The first day

The chill of the winter wind caught Yuuri off guard, he selflessly removed his jacket and wrapped it around the defenceless sleeping boy, ensuring that he would be safe and warm.

He gazed upon the peaceful resting figure, his chest tightened. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought to himself.

He began walking away from the boy, gathering scraps of wood on his way, carrying them under his arm. He needed to get himself together. He needed to figure out where on earth he was. As he walked through the woods he could not help but admire its beauty, the thin, tall trees were adorned with healthy green leaves that clung to the frosted branches.

He moved through the brush and caught sight of another clearing, a swath of green grass swept towards the top of the low hill, a small isolated tree stood proudly atop the hill, elegant pink leaves were stolen by the wind and swept in a beautiful spiralling pattern towards him.

Despite the beauty of the forest, there was only one thing dominating Yuuri's thoughts; the adorable blonde boy.

Every time his thoughts landed upon the blonde, he felt short of breath, a burning sensation would heat his cheeks to an extraordinary temperature.

Ignoring the thoughts, he proceeded further into the clearing, stepping closer and closer to the lonely tree. When he reached the bottom of the tree, he gently ran his fingers over the white, course bark, His hand stopped its soothing motion and was transformed into a fist. He slammed his hand into the tree, frustrated, confused. He lowered his head until it rested onto the tree.

"Where am I?" He shouted, distressed.

Light peered through the tips of trees, slightly heating his face.

He turned around, gathering up his wood and started heading back towards the blonde boy. He was losing hope. He was cold. Hungry. Scared.

As he paced back through the woods, he approached the familiar glade, with the familiar figure still slumped against the tree.

He threw the pile of wood on the floor and began placing them one by one in a strange square shape onto the forest floor. He needed to build a fire to keep them both warm.

"How the hell am I supposed to light this!" He shouted, kicking the pile of wood. The sticks and twigs scattered through the clearing, littering the ground of the once pristine space.

Exasperated, he released a heavy sigh and dropped to the floor frustrated. He covered his face with his arms. He was getting nowhere.

A warm hand rested on his shoulder, he jolted back from the unexpected action. He quickly looked up, until his eyes finally landed on an angelic face, whose facial features expressed concern.

"Um," the blonde began, "A-are you okay?" slightly tightening his grip on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Yeah." He replied quietly, slightly shocked to see the boy awake.

The blonde boy winced, gripping his hand tightly onto his head. Yuuri quickly got to his feet to steady the blonde,

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, closely examining the boy.

"I'm fine!" The blonde shouted, pushed Yuuri back. He then leaned down resting his hands on his knees, exhausted.

"I'm cold." The blonde stated, looking around the clearing. "Where are we?" He continued.

"I don't know." Yuuri said in a whisper.

The blonde walked around the clearing bending down to pick up the sticks Yuuri had thrown across the clearing. Yuuri mirrored the blondes actions, piling the sticks under his arm. The blonde knelt on the floor, plunging a large stick into the floor, scraping the dirt and mud until a shallow hole began to develop. The blonde suddenly broke out in a fit of coughing dropping the stick into the hole,he clutched his stomach tightly. Yuuri ran over to the boy, knelt down next to him patting his back to try and ease his pain.

"Get off!" The blonde spluttered, pushing Yuuri to the ground. "S-sorry, I just," he said, remorse clear in his voice "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"No, no, no don't worry, you're in pain. Let me help!" Yuuri replied grabbing the stick, frantically continuing the hole that the blonde boy had started to dig. The blonde sat there bemused at the black haired boys actions. After Yuuri felt his hole was sufficiently deep, he looked back up at the blonde, an inquisitive look plastered onto his face.

The blonde frowned. He grabbed the bundle of sticks and began arranging them until a wigwam shape was formed.

"How do we light this?" Yuuri questioned.

The blonde reached into his coat pocket, probing inside the small pouch until he retrieved a small box of matches. He struck the match and the feeble flame burned with a pure orange glow.

"Why do you have matches?" Yuuri scorned.

The blonde leant down and held the flame to the edge of the wood. The flame quickly spread through the fire pit, producing a brilliant heat that radiated both the boys.

"I don't know." The blonde muttered. "Come here." He said holding out his arm.

Yuuri edged over to the boy, sitting shoulder to shoulder with him. The blonde wrapped the jacket around them both, he huddled close to Yuuri.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Yuuri spluttered, his heartbeat raising to an incredible speed, heat raising to his cheeks.

"We need to keep warm." The blonde declared, closing his eyes, he leant his head onto Yuuri's shoulder.

"What's your name?" Yuuri asked, trying to take his mind off his ever growing blush.

"Wolfram." The blonde boy said yawning, nestling closer.

"Where are we?" Yuuri tried, but Wolfram was already asleep.

The fire flickered, illuminating a beautiful orange hue on the blonde boys face. Yuuri wrapped his arm around the blonde, closing his eyes, listening to the peaceful sounds of the cracking fire until he eventually lost consciousness.

A/N:

Sorry for the slightly late update, it took me a little longer than I expected to write this chapter, I tried to make it a respectable length this time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading!


End file.
